Teddy
by GrandmaBeth
Summary: The first part of Teddy Lupin's life. Told from many points of view.
1. Chapter 1

Well here we go again! Lots of really good fan fiction writers have done Teddy. But it seems I can't control which plot bunny hops to the forefront of my mind. I'd like to try and do a whole "life of" fiction for him. It will be told by different charactors. Hope you like it!

I'm still not JKR. She owns Teddy, any other character you recognize and the world they play in. I do not make any money from this.

Teddy

May 1998

Andromeda sat silently holding on tightly to the month old baby. The ceremony for the fallen of the battle of Hogwarts was proceeding around her. So many had gotten up to speak she had lost count. In the row behind her she could hear Molly Weasley crying. So much sorrow, so much loss.

Harry sat with the Weasley family in the second row. Ginny held, protectivly in the crook of his arm. Directly in front of him sat Andromeda Tonks, holding a small bundle of blankets. Fresh tears sprang to his eyes as he remembered the look in her eyes a week ago when he and Professor McGonagall had appeared on her door step with the sad news.

Remembering that day he could not help a small smile too. The day he had met his godson Teddy. Harry could not get over how small Teddy was. The first time he held him Harry felt all elbows and thumbs. Then suddenly Teddy just fit in his arms. Andromeda had let Harry Floo Teddy when they had returned to Hogwarts. Ginny had immediately fallen in love with the baby. In fact, it was while watching Teddy sleep they finaly had the talk they so badly needed to have.

It was time, time for family members to speak of their dead. As there was to be a memorial to all who died this time in the fight against Voldemort, Andromeda had to speak three times. When Sirius Black's name was read she stood, took Harry's arm and they made their way together to the platform. "Sirius Black was my cousin. Not only was he my cousin, but my friend as well. When I was shuned by the rest of my family for marrieing a muggleborn, Sirius was the only family that stood by me." Harry had many to speak for, but this was the hardest. "Sirius….." his voice choaked with emotion. Andromeda patted his arm encouragingly. "Sirius Black was my godfather. He, along with the Weasleys, gave me the first sense I have ever had of family. He was brave and loyal and a bit reckless."

Victim by victim the tributes went on. Soon Harry and Andromeda made their way to the front again for Nymphadora and Remus Lupin. This time it was Harry offering comfort and encouragement. "Nymphadora, how she hated that name. Nymphadora was the most loving, exasperating and wonderful daughter a mother ever had. She died to make a better world. She died fighting alongside her friends. She could never sit by and let others risk their lives without helping." "Remus Lupin," Harry began, "was my teacher, my mentor and my friend. He had to face our society's predijuce and yet remained kind and gentle. With Tonk's he had at last found the love and happiness he had not known since Greyback distroyed his world during the first war."

At long last it was time for Andromeda to speak of Ted, her husband. Harry held Teddy while she spoke of Ted's love for the underdog. His help to those fleeing Voldemort's wrath. And the faith she has that Ted, Nymphadora and Remus look down upon them.

At last the seemingly endless day was done. Harry and Ginny had helped her and Teddy home. Harry had insisted on making her dinner and seeing her and Teddy fed and ready for bed.

Before they left, Ginny and Harry stood holding hands by Teddy's crib and watched him sleeping. His hair was softly changing colors as he dreamed.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm still me, not JKR. I did get to watch the documentary (that was on ITV2) on you-tube last night. Her hubby is a hottie! Nice to see she is very real. As we say in the Ozarks, she seems like nice folks. Oh yeah she still owns the HP universe, I'm just traveling around in it. I still don't make any money from this. All I earn is mental exercise and kudos's.

Teddy 2

April 1999

12 Grimwald Place, London was packed. Kreacher had not been so happy in years! He had lots of Master Harry's family and friends to look after. The best was that Master Harry was letting him bake Master Teddy's birthday cake. Master Teddy. It had been so long since there had been a baby in the house. Kreacher loved having Master Teddy around. Master Teddy was just as good and kind as Master Harry. Master Teddy even tried to make his face look like Kreacher!

Mistress Andromeda was coming back too! Master Harry had started having Master Teddy stay a couple of nights a week to give Mistress Andromeda a rest. But this was the first time Mistress Andromeda would be here since Kreacher's old Mistress had burned her name from the tapestry. Kreacher had a surprise for Master Harry and Mistress Andromeda. Last night, after Master Harry had gone to bed, Kreacher repaired the tapestry. He had even added Mistress Andromeda's husband, daughter and Master Teddy's father.

Kreacher hoped that Mistress Andromeda would be pleased and that she would help him add the Weasleys back. Kreacher knew now that his old Mistress had been wrong to think muggleborns were bad. Mistress Hermione was the kindest, smartest witch Kreacher had ever known.

"Kreacher?"

"Yes Master Harry?"

"Could you tell me where we are putting Bill and Fleur?"

"Master Harry they is in the first bedroom. Mistress Fleur should not be a walkin so high when the baby is due so soon!"

Bill turned to Kreacher with a smile. "You're the best Kreacher!" The old house elf turned a delicate shade of pink.

"You is too kind Master Bill!"

Soon all the bedrooms were full. Mistress Ginny and Mistress Hermione had even gotten permission to leave Hogwarts for the weekend. Mistress Molly and Mistress Ginny helped to put dinner on the table. Kreacher had turned such a bright shade of red from all the compliments on his cooking Harry had worried it would be too much for his heart.

Harry had declared Saturday "Teddy Lupin day!" Kreacher packed a picnic lunch so that Harry, Ron, Ginny and Hermione could take Teddy to the zoo. Pushing Teddy in his pram, (a bonnet tied firmly to cover his ever changing hair) they had seen all the animals. All had gone well until Teddy decided to try to morph his face into that of a elephant. Harry had froze. None of the books Hermione had given him about child rearing had any chapters about the child growing a trunk in muggle London. Hermione and Ron had to do a quick memory modification to a Mother who had screamed and fainted at the sight. While Harry and Ginny quickly got Teddy to Diagon Alley and George's shop. George soon had them seeing the funny side of the situation. It was good to hear George laugh. George promised not to bring any gift to the party that evening that would explode.

Teddy was so tired when they got him back, he slept the afternoon away. Harry and Ron flooed to the Ministry and filled out the paperwork for the memory charm. Kingsly got a good laugh when they stopped by to remind him of the party and told him of the incident. "Our top auror trainee bested by a one year old metamorphmagus!"

By 6 everyone was there. By half past 6 there was a large pile of brightly colored wrapping paper torn to shreds. Harry and Andromeda had gotten Teddy a play castle with tunnels, a slide and a Teddy sized swing. Ginny and Hermione had knitted him a blanket that Hermione had bewitched to change colors as Teddy changed his hair color. Mrs. Weasley had made him his very first Weasley jumper. Charlie had sent a toy Opaleye that flew and even laid Bernie Bot's every flavor beans as eggs. Bill and Fleur had given him a large shell, bewitched to emit soothing sounds of waves when he was sleeping. "'e ess not too young to understand beauty when he 'ears it I sinks." Arthur had bewitched a toy muggle car to fly. George had kept his promise and given him a toy wand that squeaked when waved. Ron gave him a Chudley Cannons poster. Percy's gift was a Gringot's savings bond. Hagrid had brought a puppy, that Andromeda quickly scanned to make sure was just that, a boxer puppy. Nevile had brought a indoor rain forest. It was fascinating to watch. It was contained in a dome and the weather cycled, just as in real life. Luna sent a miniature African drum she had picked up in her travels. Kingsley got there just before the cake and had a stuffed toy elephant, (causing Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny to groan).

By the time the cake was eaten and Teddy bathed and tucked in bed the adults were exhausted! Harry said goodbye to the guests that were not staying overnight and sat with his family contentedly sipping butter beer. Raising his glass he said "To Tonks and Lupin, thank you for that wonderful little boy!"


	3. Chapter 3

OK so now I am thoroughly confused. Teddy was born April of 1998. The battle of Hogwarts was May 2 1998. (JKR ITV 2 documentary) Victoire is supposed to be 1 year younger than Teddy. BUT most references have her birth year as 2000.

My math says 1999, So unless I find a direct reference from JKR herself, she is born in 1999 for my fan fictions!

As you can tell from my confusion on dates, I am not JKR. I get no money from this. If you recognize it it is hers. If not it's mine.

Teddy 3

May 2000

Teddy would later state that his first real memory was waking on a beach blanket with a beautiful, white haired baby laying next to him.

It was a beautiful spring day. Bill and Fleur had set up a marquee upon the sand for their daughter's first birthday celebration. Harry and Ginny were helping to put the finishing touches on the decorations. Uncle George, Victoire's godfather, was setting up fireworks for later in the evening. Teddy and Victoire were asleep on a beach blanket near the marquee, with Teddy's faithful dog, "Gog" guarding them.

Harry had found Shell Cottage was a place that Teddy could play in peace. No one cared if he suddenly morphed his face to look like the gull flying over head. The only time there had been a problem was when he tried to morph in to a fish and was stuck with a tail sticking out of the back of his head until he fell asleep.

Fleur and Ginny had grown closer. They had even taken the babies to the zoo during the winter. It worked out perfectly, no one thought it was unusual for Teddy to be wrapped like a mummy.

The month before, Teddy's 2nd birthday had been a blow out! His favorite present, by far was a miniature Holyhead Harpy colored broom. It was 6 inches long and had a figure of his Aunt Ginny as chaser riding it. He even slept with it.

"AnGin! UnkaHare! Peeeeeeeee!" A tousle haired little boy was sitting on a beach blanket, rubbing sleep from his eyes and bouncing impatiently. Harry scooped him up and rushed him to the porta-tent.

When they returned to the blanket the beautiful blond baby girl was happily chewing on the tail of Teddy's broom. Harry quickly distracted Victoire with a biscuit and handed Teddy his broom. The two little ones spent the next half an hour laughing and playing on the towel. Teddy, the little hyperactive boy was as gentle as a lamb with Victoire. Their favorite game involved Victoire making a animal sound and Teddy morphing his face to resemble the animal.

Bill stopped and smiled. "You know Harry no man likes to think of his little girl falling in love with a boy, but they sure do make a cute couple!"

"Bill! Et ess too early to sink of zouse zort of tings!"


	4. Chapter 4

OK so lets all repeat it together – Grandma Beth is not JKR. JKR owns the HP universe. Grandma Beth makes no money from fan fiction.

If you get the food network, in the USA, watch the ace of cakes on January 24th. They did a hogwarts castle for the US premiere of HPOTP.

Teddy 4

August 2003

Teddy Lupin and Victoire Weasley were happily chasing each other around the family campsite on their toddler brooms. Kreacher sat near the fire, keeping a close eye on them. Despite it being August the children were bundled warmly. After all the world cup was being held in the Yukon territories this year.

Teddy knew that Weasleys were not't really his relatives. That the only family he had was Grandma Andromeda, but the Weasleys had always been a part of his life. His grandma had explained, "We all have a family we are born in to, you can't change that. If you are really lucky, and pay attention, you also get a heart family. People who love you and care about you. Teddy we are so lucky, you may be an orphan, but, you have Uncle Harry, the Weasleys, the Longbottoms, the Lovegoods, Uncle Dudley, Uncle Kingsley and the Grangers."

Teddy could hear Grandma Andromeda, Grandma Molly and Auntie Birdy's laughter coming from the nearest tent. Teddy was hungry! Uncle Harry had promised that they would be eating at the food tent Aunt Hannah had set up near Uncle Ron and Uncle Georges WWW marquee. But Uncle Harry, Grandpa Arthur and Uncle Percy were still not back yet.

Aunt Ginny had come back an hour ago exhausted from practice and interviews, she was napping in the tent that looked like a Union Jack. It had a sign "Ginny Weasley – chaser UK. Restricted area. Do not disturb. Violators will suffer from painful curses and be ejected from the world cup." Posted in front.

Teddy and Victoire knew a secret! Uncle Harry had told them this morning. Tonight he was going to ask Aunt Ginny to marry him! That meant that Teddy and Victoire could dress up, like they did for Uncle Neville's wedding, and walk down the aisle.

Teddy even was going to help Uncle Harry ask! Aunt Ginny had gotten Teddy a new quidditch action figure of herself in the England team uniform, flying on a broom. Teddy carried it with him every where. Uncle Harry had asked if he could borrow it tonight. Aunt Hermione was going to cause it to fly to Aunt Ginny and then a note was going to pop out of the end of the broom.

The adults were trying to keep it a secret. Some nasty lady named Rita was trying to find out all about Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny. She was what Aunt Hermione called a "reports her". And not a very nice "reports her".

Aunt Luna's daddy had gotten mad after nasty ol Rita had wrote that Uncle Harry had a fair with Aunt Fleur. He said that witches like her made all "reports hers" look bad.

Uncle George said that Uncle Xeno was a nice "reports her"! Teddy didn't know what was so bad about a fair, but when Uncle Bill had read it he had turned purple and said a word that Kreacher said that Teddy should never say.

Aunt Hermione had tried to suit her, but could not, Teddy didn't know why. Aunt Angelina said it was because nasty ol Rita was slippery, like an eel. That had made Victoire and Teddy laugh!

Finally! Here came Uncle Harry, Grandpa Arthur and Uncle Percy. Victoire squealed as her daddy appeared with a pop beside her, loosening his tie and removing his "banker robes".

Teddy was sitting very still. Kreacher had put him in to his good clothes and said for him not to get his clothes dirty while they waited for everyone else to get ready.

Victoire was sitting near the edge of the campsite playing. "Vat do you haz baby girl?" asked Victoire's mom.

"Bug mammon."

"Eww! Zat is dirty! Put its down!"

Kreacher snatched the bug from Victoire with a strange look on his face. With a smile Teddy did not like, Kreacher walked toward Aunt Ginny's tent and threw the bug at it.

Suddenly loud noises and purple smoke filled the air. All the adults rushed outside with their wands drawn. Loud pops filled the air as multiple witches and wizards, wearing work robes like Uncle Harry's arrived.

Aunt Luna had snatched Teddy up at the same time as Aunt Fleur had picked up Victoire. Teddy wiggled, trying to see around Aunt Luna's friend "Woof".

When Teddy could finally see, there was a witch lying on the ground near the tent covered in what looked like green and pink bumps. Bats were attacking her nose and her legs were looked like snakes! She was screeching "I demand that elf be punished! He deliberately injured me!"

Kreacher was cowering behind Uncle Harry's legs. As Aunt Hermione turned a shade of blue, Uncle Kingsley said "Why Rita he was just fulfilling his oath to the family he serves."

"Zat ess right! He was protecting my bebe!" added Victoire's mom.

Grandpa Arthur asked, "Isn't this your department Percy?"

"Why yes it is!" Uncle Percy was happier than Teddy had ever seen him. "Harry could we borrow a couple of aurors to escort Ms. Skeeter to St, Mungo's prison ward? Ronald would you have one of those wonderful new ankle bracelets you and George invented?"

…………………………………

A few notes: My math says this is the right year for the world cup. Since it is post 9/11 and the horrid subway and bus bombings in London, finding a place to enchant that is not covered by muggle surveillance would be difficult, thus the Yukon. Plus the added daylight would be helpful for a long game.

Heart family – this is a bit of my own philosophy. I have been blessed with a rich and wonderful heart family.

"Aunt Birdy" - Nevile's grandmother, think about her hat. "Woof" - Rolf.

Various other odd words – the many children it has been my pleasure to know have supplied me with an almost endless supply of "big words from a child's point of view" It also helps that despite what my driver's license says I'm 5.

Ankle bracelet. In my world Hermione and Ron have a TV and Ron came up with the idea after seeing the house arrest bracelets the muggles use. This bracelet prevents magical beings from doing any magic, and or transforming.

Finally, I have disliked Rita since the very beginning. It feels so good to set up her squishing!


	5. Chapter 5

**Teddy 5**

**December 2003**

Teddy had morphed his hair to a rich blue black, his eyes were a deep green and there was a faint lightening bolt scar upon his forehead. It was Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's wedding. Victoire was dressed in long white robes trimmed in fur and carried a small fur muff. Teddy had on black dress robes, just like Uncle Harry's. They were in the orchard of the Burrow. A crystal clear dome of ice covered the area for the ceremony. Aunt Hermione and Aunt Luna looked beautiful in rich green robes, trimmed in white fur. They also carried fur muffs, with deep red roses pinned to them. Uncle's Harry, Ron and Neville waited at the front as Teddy took Victoire's hand and began down the aisle.

When they got to the front Victoire stood in front of Aunt Hermione and he stood in front of Uncle Ron. Teddy saw Uncle Dudley sitting in the front row by Grandma and waved. Uncle Dudley gave him a thumbs up. Uncle Dudley's mum, who Teddy thought looked like a horse, sat next to him stiff and looking mean. This made Teddy very uncomfortable. He decided to look at Uncle George on the other side of the isle. This was a bad idea. Uncle George was levitating a snowball over the head of a scary looking old witch. Aunt Angelina was trying to grab the snowball and his wand. Teddy almost laughed out loud!

Suddenly trumpets sounded and Aunt Ginny, on the arm of Grandpa Arthur, appeared at the end of the isle. From the sound Uncle Harry made Teddy knew he thought Aunt Ginny looked beautiful too. She had on white robes that looked just like Victoire's. In her hair was a twinkly thing. Behind her floated a silvery thing that Aunt Fleur had said was a veil. As they got close to where Uncle George sat three things happened; Uncle George's mouth fell open, the snow ball flew down the front of the old witch's robes and Aunt Ginny and Aunt Angelina hit Uncle George on the back of the head at the same time. Everyone but Grandma Molly, the old witch and Uncle Dudley's mum laughed.

It got boring after that, so Teddy decided to look at the stars above the dome. Funny it looked like people were looking in the roof! He could see a lady who looked liked Aunt Ginny and a man who looked like Uncle Harry. There was Uncle George too! No wait Uncle George was still sitting beside Aunt Angelina. There was a old man with a long white beard. A man with long brown hair and three people who looked just like the pictures in Teddy's bedroom and they were waving at him!

Just then Uncle Harry kissed Aunt Ginny, picked up Teddy and they ran back down the isle. Teddy tried to see if the people were still there, but all he saw was the stars.

Later on everyone was laughing and dancing under the dome. Uncle Bill and Aunt Fleur were dancing by the old witch when suddenly Aunt Fleur threw up down the front of the witch! Uncle Ron made punch come out his nose and Uncle George fell on the ground and could not get up!

Just when it was getting fun Grandma said it was time to go! The only good thing was that Victoire was spending the night! So was Kreacher! In fact Kreacher was staying with them until Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny gots back from their moneymoon.

As Grandma and Aunt Hannah were getting them bundled up Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny came to say good bye. Two weeks! Teddy had never not seen Uncle Harry for more than two days. Now he had to wait two weeks! He began to sniffle. Uncle Harry took him gently into his arms and said "I know little man it's going to be hard. Aunt Ginny and I will miss you too!" Aunt Ginny gave him a hug, a kiss and turned to do the same with Victoire. Uncle Harry gave him a long strong hug and handed him back to his grandma. "Bye little man. Remember wherever I am I'll always love you. Every night look at the moon and blow it a kiss for me and Aunt Ginny and we will do the same for you."

………………

Poor Aunt Muriel. (he he he) First the snow then vomit. (Bwaaa haa haa!)

Now I wonder why Fleur is nauseated? Hmmm……………


	6. Chapter 6

OK so those of you who were quick enough will know I'm not JKR because I had to go back and change Alicia to Angelina. I had a brain toot. I don't make money from this, because if I did some editor would have caught my glaring mistake for me!

Well where should we wander now?

Teddy 6

April 2005

"Well Ted what does a big boy like you want for his birthday?" Teddy and Uncle Harry were sitting on a park bench enjoying the first weak sun of spring. Teddy's dog, Gog, was romping with a big mastiff. They were waiting for Aunt Ginny to get done with work. After Christmas she had told everybody she was not going to play quidditch and now she wrote stuff about quidditch for the newspaper.

"Well I'd like to go see Uncle Charlie and the dragons, I want a real broom, some quidditch stuff, a television, a Nintendo (Ron had gotten one for Christmas and Teddy had been fascinated), a hippograph, a flying carpet, a box of honey dukes chocolates, Uncle George's new fireworks, a wand, a cauldron, a pigmypuff and a baby."

"Whew! Hold on there! That's quite a list! You know some of those things you can't have, right?"

"But Uncle Harry you work for the ministry why can't you tell them I'm old enough for a wand? Besides if we get a little hippograph it could live in the back garden."

"I tell you what, we can talk to your grandma about going to see Uncle Charlie, the pigmypuff and the television. If you are a good boy you MIGHT get a broom. The hippograph, flying carpet, wand, cauldron and Nintendo are a no go. Uncle George will most likely see to it you have fireworks. Aunt Ginny always buys you quidditch stuff."

Just then Teddy saw Aunt Ginny walking toward them. As the weather was turning nasty, they hurried to number 12 Grimwald place.

Teddy had a wonderful evening with his Uncle and Aunt.

Just before bedtime Aunt Ginny pulled him on to her chair for a snuggle. "Uncle Harry tells me you want a baby for your birthday."

"Uh, huh. Just like Victoire has.

"Do you understand that Dominique is her sister and that, as much as we love you, we can't give you a brother or sister, because we are not your mum and dad?"

"I understand Aunt Ginny. My mum and dad died fighting a bad guy. That scary old witch at Uncle Percy's wedding said I was a poor orphan, alone in the world."

Ginny made a mental note to apologize for hitting George at her wedding.

"I told her I was not a poor anything! I told her I wasn't either alone! I have grandma, I have you and Uncle Harry, I've got lots of people! She said I should feel lonely and sad! Why Aunt Ginny?"

"Teddy sometimes people don't understand love. When your mum and dad died there were a whole bunch of us who fell in love with you and decided right then and there to make sure you knew we loved you and were your family."

"I know that! Grandma calls it our heart family. Grandma says you and uncle Harry are the best parents that my mum and dad could have wished for me to have with them gone. So if you have a baby it would be just like a sister or brother to me. It would be my heart sister or brother."

Teddy wondered why Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny were crying. Uncle Harry knelt down in front of them.

"Well Teddy my boy do you mind if you have to wait around three months for your heart brother?"

July 2005

Harry was looking at the pictures of Ginny on their wedding day, the Weasleys, Dumbledor's Army, his nieces and Ginny holding baby James were on his desk. Just then Ron wandered in with something behind his back.

"Hermione and I thought this would make a great addition to your collection mate."

Harry smiled as he placed a silver framed picture, of a beaming Teddy holding his heart brother and kissing his head, in a place of honor.

TTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT

No angst filled orphan Teddy for me. Sure he will have to deal with not having Remus and Tonks, but I feel like JKR made sure Teddy had the one thing Harry found later in childhood, love.

By the way. Thank you to all who have reviewed so far! I'm on people's story alerts and author alerts! This is just too cool!

I solemnly swear I'm up to no good, no wait wrong line. I solemnly swear to reply to all reviews. Grandma Beth

(BTW if I was to be buried I'd want mischief managed on my headstone. Instead when I get my travel trailer I'm having "I solemnly swear I am up to no good" painted over a map of the united states. I want to see if people get as big of a kick from that as from my van's bumper stickers!)


	7. Chapter 7

Oh yeah, not JKR. Her stuff belongs to her. (BTW isn't she too cool to LIKE fan fiction!) No money made. Wish I had George's loot!

Teddy 7

November 2005

Teddy and Victoire were so excited they could not sleep! For Christmas Uncle George and Aunt Angelina had announced that they had one big gift to give the whole family. Everybody was going to get two whole months vacation!

After James had fallen asleep Teddy had sneaked across the hall to see if Victoire was awake. Whispering, so as not to wake up Dominique they spent hours wondering what a tropical island was like.

Uncle George's business had expanded so much that he had bought his own tropical island to grow ingredients for potions and products. He wanted to spend some time on the island and decide best how to use the land.

Teddy hated traveling by port key. But there were just too many of them to go any other way. Uncle George, Aunt Angelina, and Fred were already there. Using their port key was Teddy, his grandma, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, James, Victoire, Dominique, Aunt Fleur and Uncle Bill. At 10 minutes to 9 the inter tube began to glow and everyone grabbed hold. Teddy made sure he had a hold of his and Victoire's brooms too. He thought James and Dominique looked funny tied to their mom's waists with big shawls. He was glad he was big enough to be trusted not to let go.

Later that evening a group of adults stood smiling, looking into a room of sleeping children. Despite having been put down on separate pallets an hour ago, all the children were now cuddled together. In the center were Teddy and Victoire, each had a younger child held protectively under each arm.

What fun they had! The adults were having just as much fun as the children. Aunt Hermione even forgot to get out the paper work she had brought, in case she got bored.

Teddy and Victoire made up pirate adventures for the children to go on. Uncle George and Uncle Ron had conjured a protective barrier so that the youngest children could only go as far as their ankles in the water. They searched for shells and learned about tropical fish and flowers. Teddy started each day by picking flowers for the girls hair. Victoire made shell bracelets for them all.

Aunt Ginny took Victoire and Teddy Flying on clear moonlit nights. Uncle Harry took them to visit Panama City. Teddy bought James a coconut shell that had been made to look like a pirate.

For one whole week Grandma, Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur stayed with the children so all their parents could visit an island nearby that has a resort and casinos. The adults returned the favor by sending them off for a weeks stay.

Their home schooling was even fun! Aunt Hermione read them Robinson Caruso and they did spelling words from the book. Grandma taught them the history of Panama and the rich magical history of the area. Uncle George showed them various tropical plants and how they were used in modern potions. Uncle Harry had them do math using things like the fish Uncle Ron caught and sea shells.

While Victoire and Teddy had their lessons the younger ones were happy to nap or play on the cool wide porches of the main house. But just as soon as the days lesson was over they loved having their natural leaders back with them.

Grandma Molly loved watching the little ones trailing after Teddy and Victoire. "I swear it looks just like Bill and Charlie did!"

Fleur stated "Ef zat means zat Victoire weel be as good of a mammon as Beel ees a Papa I weel be 'appy!"

On the last night they had a big bon fire on the beach. Teddy was snuggled in to a large hammock with Fred and James, while Victoire, Molly and Dominique shared another.

Aunt Angelina was pointing out constellations to them until the little ones fell asleep. Teddy shifted to get James off of his arm, and shook it gently to wake it up. Starring at the stars peeking through the palm leaves he felt himself falling asleep. Just as he drifted off he had the sensation of being watched from above.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

I know there are as many of you out there who grew up in a family full of cousins as I did. I was also lucky enough to be a young aunt. Ours wasn't a tropical paradise, but a family farm in the Ozarks and later a family cabin on a lake. When I was younger I was one of the ducklings following the loving protective older cousins. When I became an aunt I was the momma duck.

I only had one child, but I've been blessed with many more who are a part of my life. The big family I grew up with prepared me for being a Mom and Grandma. Without a doubt the Weasley's have a large extended family and I think Teddy and Victoire will grow up to be great parents.

Besides I want our two orphan boys to know true family love and contentment.


	8. Chapter 8

Hold on to your hats folks it's about to get interesting!

Not the fabulous Ms. Rowling. Don't make any money from this!

**Teddy 8**

**April 2006**

Kreacher was in a state of near apoplexy. He had made a large dinner for Master Teddy's birthday. The cake had been the crowning touch. He had made Hogwarts castle out of chocolate cake. But something had gone wrong!

Mistress Ginny, Mistress Hermione, Mistress Angelina, Mistress Audrey and Mistress Fleur had all rushed from the table to throw up! He was sure he had done something and made them all sick!

August 2006

Teddy and Victoire played happily on the beach at Shell Cottage. James kept turning his head to look at the adults, who were lounging on beach chairs, and laughing. Finally Teddy had to ask what was so funny. "When mummy and the aunts lay down like that they's tummies look like mountains!"

That evening Uncle George sat off fireworks. Teddy was sitting on Uncle Harry's lap watching. He knew 10 was a bit big to be on a lap. But Uncle Harry's lap always made him feel safe.

The last Firework was a BIG boom with lots of different colors shooting out.

They were all clapping and telling uncle George how good it was when Aunt Ginny made a funny peep sound and looked at the ground. Teddy wondered where the puddle of water under her feet had come from. Aunt Hermione stood up to help Aunt Ginny and made the same peep sound. Suddenly there was a puddle of water under her feet.

James came running to Teddy "Look Uncle George must be playing a trick on mummy and the aunts! He made puddles under all of them!" Percy took one look at the situation and fainted dead away.

Harry, Ron, George, Bill and Grandpa Arthur each picked up a pregnant woman and ran to the apparition point. Grandma Molly tossed Percy over her shoulder and ran after them after Grandma Andromeda had said she would "handle things here".

**August 2 2006**

**Prominent Wizarding Family welcomes four new members on the same day.**

It was an event unprecedented in the history of St. Mungo's. "Not since the baby boom the year after Voldemort was defeated have we been this busy." Said mediwitch Cho Chang. "Never, that we know of, have 5 cousins been born on the same day here."

Mrs. Ginny Potter, ne Weasley, reporter for this paper and her Husband Harry, assistant head of the auror department, MOM, welcomed their second child, a boy at 12 past midnight August 1st.

Also welcoming their second child was Mrs. Audrey Weasley and her husband Percy, head of the department of sports regulation, MOM. They had a girl at 4: 15 am.

Mrs. Angelina Weasley and Mr. George Weasley, owner of the wildly successful WWW, welcomed there second child, a girl at 1:20 in the afternoon.

Mrs. Fleur Weasley, maker of the popular "Vela" line of skin care products, and Mr. William Weasley, renowned curse breaker, who works for Gringots, welcomed their third child, a son at 2:01 pm.

Mrs. Hermione Weasley, head of the department of magical law, MOM, and Mr. Ronald Weasley, auror, MOM, welcomed their first child a girl at 11:59 pm.

"We squeaked that one in!" Mr. R. Weasley was quoted as saying. "I told Hermione to get on with it as all the other's had been born!" Mr. Weasley spoke to us before being admitted to have his broken left shoulder repaired. It is not known how he received the injury.

In a related note; The MOM announced the retirement of Mr. Arthur Weasley. Minister Shakelbolt said of Mr. Weasley; "Arthur has been a trusted coworker of mine for many years. His devotion to cleaning up the ministry and his courage during the war against Voldemort is widely known. He will be missed, but he has earned the right to retire and enjoy spoiling his grandchildren.

The Weasley family is rumored to be one of the richest families in the wizarding world, with the success of WWW. How much they are worth is open to debate as when this reporter tried to inquire at Gringots I was told to "Mind your own business." By the spokes-goblin.

Christmas 2006

What a Christmas! Teddy had gotten lots of cool gifts, (Uncle Ron had even given him a Nintendo!). But the best part was all the new babies! James and Dominique had gotten in trouble for arguing about whose baby was cuter. (Teddy wouldn't tell Victoire, but he thought Albus was the cutest.)


	9. Chapter 9

Fluff alert! Not JKR, No Money, too much chocolate.

Teddy 12

Teddy was beginning to suspect that Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione should not take vacations together anymore. Aunt Fleur said that Uncle George should open up his island as a fertility clinic.

New Years eve had began routinely enough. Grandma and Teddy had flooed to 12 Grimwald place early that day to help with the preparations for the annual family new years eve party. Things were going smoothly, well as smoothly as could be expected when Fred and James were bored and stuck inside the same house.

Aunt Ginny and Aunt Hermione had been forced by a determined Kreacher to sit, with their feet up and supervise the preparations.

Teddy had made it his job to try to stay one step ahead of the terrible two and prevent all but the most minor of disasters. So far he had gotten Fred's hand unstuck from the jar of honey the two had nabbed and taken to James' room to eat, rescued James from the flour bin where he had fallen in to trying to get to the pies cooling on the highest shelf, put out the fire they had accidentally set when they had tried to see what would happen if you stared at sunlight through a remembrall, Calmed poor Gog after Fred had accidentally set off a firework, gotten the owl treat unstuck from James' nose and the Bernie bot's bean out of Fred's ear.

It was a relief when the Hogsmede WWW had sold out early and Grandma Molly had arrived and placed a timeout charm around the two boys and confined them to separate bedrooms.

Teddy and Victoire volunteered to help after Aunt Angelina flooed with the news that the Diagon alley store was over run with customers and they could not bring up stock fast enough. WWW was actually calmer than #12 or shell cottage!

Aunt Fleur and Aunt Aubrey had all the babies at shell cottage because the rest of the family were so busy. Victoire brought Dominique and Molly with her and settled them upstairs in the flat, contentedly playing with their dolls. Grandpa Arthur called it the "Weasley divide and conquer method of child rearing".

At seven Uncle George sent the staff home and popped over to the LC for a cauldron to go of Aunt Hannah's famous cockaleeky soup for them to enjoy before they cleaned up the shop.

Lee Jordon's voice relayed the news of the day over the wireless as they sipped butter bears and surveyed the nearly empty fireworks shelves. "A rouge bludger attacked a bus of American muggle tourists today in Leeds. Percy Weasley, Sports equipment regulation head for the Ministry of magic reported;" "Thankfully no one was killed. We were able to heal those involved and they have had their memories modified. It's just another example of why more regulation is needed on equipment being made in China."

"In other news, aurors were called to the tower of London this afternoon after a threat to the safety of Queen Elizabeth was found scrawled by the use of magic on a public loo. When asked if he felt that this threat was connected with the incident this morning at the London Bridge wheel, where leaflets stating that the muggle prime minister should abdicate in favor of the minister of magic were found, Harry Potter, head auror, had this to say:" "No I believe these are separate incidents. It could be no more than a early spate of too much firewisky to celebrate the new year."

Ron's head appeared in the fire. "George by any chance do you sell a sweet that turns a person different colors after eating it?" Teddy spit his soup out of his nose when he caught site of Ron. His face was definitely violet with delicate paisley patterns of puce. "Bloody hell Ron! What happened?"

"We've been so busy in the department today that my team grabbed a quick bite at that new magical pastry shop near the ministry. A half an hour after eating we all began to resemble fabric swatches. You should see Denton! He's neon green with shocking pink polka dots!"

While WWW didn't sell such a product, George did head over to the ministry to try and help figure out what had been used.

10:30 found the parlor of #12 full of very tired people. George had just arrived with a only slightly lavender Ron. It had been determined that a tipsy delivery person had mistakenly switched a carton of "Pansy's patented fabric potion" with "Poppy's pastry flavor elixir."

Kreacher's scream tore through the house. Teddy, being younger and quicker, was the first to the kitchen. There he found the poor elf passed out on the floor, Fred and James jumping, trying to get the pieces of pie Albus and Roxanne were peacefully eating while hovering 5 feet off the ground. It was all too much for poor Aunt Ginny who promptly went in to labor.

Uncle Charlie arrived a half hour later to find, instead of a party, Kreacher on the parlor sofa, a bottle of butter beer in his hand while Victoire fanned him, most of the adults at St, Mungo's, Fred and James rubbing their very sore bottoms, Teddy asleep on a huge pile of fluffy cushions, each hand wrapped firmly around an ankle of a floating baby, and Uncle George lying, laughing hysterically, on the kitchen floor.


	10. Chapter 10

I had serious blockage when it came to names. I was begging people to offer some up to me. I did some research and came up with enough. Here are a few of the new characters:

Alexander, (Sandy) MacIntosh – friend of Teddy's 1 year older. (Scottish)

Cathan D'Arcy - Friend of teddy, same age. (Irish)

Sam Stevens – American – same age as Sandy. (Yes I did go there)

Maria Smyth – muggle born – Sandy's best friend – same age as Sandy.

Elizabeth Creevy – muggle born – niece to Collin and Dennis, same age as teddy.

Lolly Stevens – American – sister of Sam. Same age as teddy.

Kieran Bryony - dark brooding Slytherine– antagonist for teddy, Alexander's year. (Irish, knows and hates Cathan)

Alphonse Skeeter – nephew of Rita, antagonist for teddy, same age.

We watched our copy of HP 1 tonight. Just as good as it was then! Well let me get Hedwig's theme up on the ol i-pod and lets get this boy to school!

Teddy 10

September 1st 2009

Teddy stood watching his family disappearing as the train pulled away from the station. He could not believe it! He was finally going to Hogwarts! He had a smile so big that his face hurt. He knew he would miss everyone, but he would not exactly be alone. Uncle Neville and Uncle Hagrid worked at Hogwarts. He just had to make sure to remember to call them "professor". As much as he loved his heart brothers and the cousins he could, at long last make friends his own age.

Grandma explained that everyone had been either so afraid of or busy fighting Voldemort that not many magical babies had been born in 1997 or 1998. So, unlike other years, there had not been children his own age to play with. He had been home schooled, it was just easier, a 5 year old metamophmagus has a hard time with control. Then Victoire was old enough to join in and it had become fun. They had spent their days being taught by Grandma, Aunt Fleur, Grandma Molly and Aunt Birdy.

Teddy leaned back in his seat. Boy the train was big and empty! There had been lots of older students at the station, but few his own age. Just as Teddy was thinking of digging in to some of his chocolate a dark haired boy with a scowl on his face threw open the compartment door. "My name is Kieran Bryony, I'm a Slytherine and older than you. Give me all your pocket money or I'll hex you and leave you on the train and they won't be finding your corpse until Christmas."

Now Teddy didn't exactly like his tone or message. He was trying to decide if he should use one of the boxing moves Uncle Dudley had shown him or just morph in to something scary. Before he had the chance the ugly git had flown sideways, disappearing from the door.

Teddy didn't know if a spell had hit him or if it had been a person. All he had seen was a blur of brown and blue. Teddy jumped up to get a better look. Rolling around on the floor was Kieran and what appeared to be a brown haired witch of around the same age.

Just when the witch appeared to be winning the git pulled his wand and set her hair on fire. Teddy couldn't let his defender be so maliciously treated so he hauled back and kicked Kieran in the nose, knocking him out cold.

"Nice move! Hi! My name is Maria. I'm a second year. Some of us are gathering up the first years so we can watch out for bloody prats like Bryony here. Would you like to join us?" Teddy shook his head yes and grinned. It wasn't long before they had his trunk in a new compartment with other students his age.

"My mates and I are next door, we will hear if any one bothers you. Leave your door open and we will too. I didn't catch your name."

Teddy offered her his hand to shake "Teddy, and thanks!"

He turned to his compartment mates, "Hi my name is Teddy, what's yours?"

A rosy faced, brown eyed, brown haired girl smiled and said "Elizabeth, My folks are muggles, but my Uncle is a wizard."

A blond haired, blue eyed girl with a deep tan said, with an American accent, " My names

Lolly, we moved to England last year. My moms an actress, and a witch, my dad's a muggle and a director."

A small sturdy built red headed boy with an Irish lilt to his voice stuck out his hand and said "Cathan, my mum is a witch, me dad was a wizard but he died in the war."

"I know how that feels, my mum and dad died in the war too." Teddy looked at the floor.

Elizabeth, very quietly said "I had two uncles who were wizards, the oldest died at the battle of Hogwarts."

Teddy decided this would be a good time to share some of his chocolate. Soon everybody was laughing and discussing what houses were best and if quidditch or football was better.

Before they knew it Maria poked her head in and told them they had better get their robes on.

As soon as Teddy got off the train he started looking around for Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, since they lived in Hogsmede, they had said they would meet him at the station for a quick hug.

He just had time to introduce his new friends, when Hagrid called out "'firs years. Over here. Hey Teddy my boy! Nice train trip?"

"You bet! I even made some new friends!"

"Well why don you an your friends come ter see me Saturday for tea?"

"Sure thing Unc…..Professor Hagrid."

Teddy had been to Hogwarts lots of times, but he had never approached it from the lake. He was struck dumb by the beauty of the castle as it rose in to the night's sky.

Hagrid led them to the big front doors and knocked twice. Uncle Neville opened the doors and said "Welcome to Hogwarts school ladies and gentlemen. Before we go in to the great hall for sorting there are a few things you must know. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherine, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While you are here you will live in your house dormitories, you will eat with your house you will earn points, or have points taken away for your house. Now lets go in."

10 slightly scared students made their way to the front of the hall. Uncle Harry had told him about the sorting hat and he wanted to make sure he heard it's poem.

"12 years it has been since the second war it did end,

many a witch and wizard lost their life and many more were afraid to take a husband or a wife.

Because of this of you there are few, but 10 will have to do.

Now sit upon my stool and place me upon your head and I'll tell you which house will hold your bed."

Teddy looked around as they started with Allen, Primrose. "Hufflepuff!" Blair, Raymond. "Ravenclaw!" Creevy, Elizabeth. "Gryffindor!" D'Arcy, Cathan. "Gryffindor!" Forest, Emma. "Hufflepuff!"

Lupin, Theodore. Teddy heard the hat muttering. "Ah I see fine blood in you boy. Both your parents were brave and cleaver too. I wonder, you seem to have both those qualities. Smart too. What shall I do? Like to protect people, willing to put yourself in harms way eh? Harry Potter's god-son. I see it now, it must be….Gryffindor!"

Montgomery, Anthony. "Hufflepuff!" O'Malley, Robert. "Ravenclaw!" Skeeter, Alphonse. "Slytherine!" Stevens. Lolly. "Ravenclaw!"

The headmistress, Professor McGonagall, stood as soon as Lolly took her place at the Ravenclaw table. "Students, once again we are faced with a small incoming class. As we did last year, all of the first years will take their classes together. You new students will find that most of you will be sharing a room with at least one second year. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. For tonight let's eat!

This looks like a good place to break. There are a whole bunch of excellent fan fictions out there that detail teddy's classes. I'm not even going to try. This fiction will be about what happens that forms his friendships and foeships (look I made up a word!). You might see him in a classroom, but he probably won't be studying:

Oh if you are confused about Molly and Arthur living in Hogsmede read my story George.


	11. Chapter 11

I had serious blockage when it came to names. I was begging people to offer some up to me. I did some research and came up with enough. Here are a few of the new characters:

Alexander, (Sandy) MacIntosh – friend of Teddy's 1 year older. (Scottish)

Cathan D'Arcy - Friend of teddy, same age. (Irish)

Sam Stevens – American – same age as Sandy. (Yes I did go there)

Maria Smyth – muggle born – Sandy's best friend – same age as Sandy.

Elizabeth Creevy – muggle born – niece to Collin and Dennis, same age as teddy.

Lolly Stevens – American – sister of Sam. Same age as teddy.

Kieran Bryony - dark brooding Slytherine– antagonist for teddy, Alexander's year. (Irish, knows and hates Cathan)

Alphonse Skeeter – nephew of Rita, antagonist for teddy, same age.

We watched our copy of HP 1 tonight. Just as good as it was then! Well let me get Hedwig's theme up on the ol i-pod and lets get this boy to school!

Teddy 10

September 1st 2009

Teddy stood watching his family disappearing as the train pulled away from the station. He could not believe it! He was finally going to Hogwarts! He had a smile so big that his face hurt. He knew he would miss everyone, but he would not exactly be alone. Uncle Neville and Uncle Hagrid worked at Hogwarts. He just had to make sure to remember to call them "professor". As much as he loved his heart brothers and the cousins he could, at long last make friends his own age.

Grandma explained that everyone had been either so afraid of or busy fighting Voldemort that not many magical babies had been born in 1997 or 1998. So, unlike other years, there had not been children his own age to play with. He had been home schooled, it was just easier, a 5 year old metamophmagus has a hard time with control. Then Victoire was old enough to join in and it had become fun. They had spent their days being taught by Grandma, Aunt Fleur, Grandma Molly and Aunt Birdy.

Teddy leaned back in his seat. Boy the train was big and empty! There had been lots of older students at the station, but few his own age. Just as Teddy was thinking of digging in to some of his chocolate a dark haired boy with a scowl on his face threw open the compartment door. "My name is Kieran Bryony, I'm a Slytherine and older than you. Give me all your pocket money or I'll hex you and leave you on the train and they won't be finding your corpse until Christmas."

Now Teddy didn't exactly like his tone or message. He was trying to decide if he should use one of the boxing moves Uncle Dudley had shown him or just morph in to something scary. Before he had the chance the ugly git had flown sideways, disappearing from the door.

Teddy didn't know if a spell had hit him or if it had been a person. All he had seen was a blur of brown and blue. Teddy jumped up to get a better look. Rolling around on the floor was Kieran and what appeared to be a brown haired witch of around the same age.

Just when the witch appeared to be winning the git pulled his wand and set her hair on fire. Teddy couldn't let his defender be so maliciously treated so he hauled back and kicked Kieran in the nose, knocking him out cold.

"Nice move! Hi! My name is Maria. I'm a second year. Some of us are gathering up the first years so we can watch out for bloody prats like Bryony here. Would you like to join us?" Teddy shook his head yes and grinned. It wasn't long before they had his trunk in a new compartment with other students his age.

"My mates and I are next door, we will hear if any one bothers you. Leave your door open and we will too. I didn't catch your name."

Teddy offered her his hand to shake "Teddy, and thanks!"

He turned to his compartment mates, "Hi my name is Teddy, what's yours?"

A rosy faced, brown eyed, brown haired girl smiled and said "Elizabeth, My folks are muggles, but my Uncle is a wizard."

A blond haired, blue eyed girl with a deep tan said, with an American accent, " My names

Lolly, we moved to England last year. My moms an actress, and a witch, my dad's a muggle and a director."

A small sturdy built red headed boy with an Irish lilt to his voice stuck out his hand and said "Cathan, my mum is a witch, me dad was a wizard but he died in the war."

"I know how that feels, my mum and dad died in the war too." Teddy looked at the floor.

Elizabeth, very quietly said "I had two uncles who were wizards, the oldest died at the battle of Hogwarts."

Teddy decided this would be a good time to share some of his chocolate. Soon everybody was laughing and discussing what houses were best and if quidditch or football was better.

Before they knew it Maria poked her head in and told them they had better get their robes on.

As soon as Teddy got off the train he started looking around for Grandma Molly and Grandpa Arthur, since they lived in hogsmede, they had said they would meet him at the station for a quick hug.

He just had time to introduce his new friends, when Hagrid called out "'firs years. Over here. Hey Teddy my boy! Nice train trip?"

"You bet! I even made some new friends!"

"Well why don you an your friends come ter see me Saturday for tea?"

"Sure thing Unc…..Professor Hagrid."

Teddy had been to Hogwarts lots of times, but he had never approached it from the lake. He was struck dumb by the beauty of the castle as it rose in to the night's sky.

Hagrid led them to the big front doors and knocked twice. Uncle Neville opened the doors and said "Welcome to Hogwarts school ladies and gentlemen. Before we go in to the great hall for sorting there are a few things you must know. There are four houses at Hogwarts. Slytherine, Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw. While you are here you will live in your house dormitories, you will eat with your house you will earn points, or have points taken away for your house. Now lets go in."

10 slightly scared students made their way to the front of the hall. Uncle Harry had told him about the sorting hat and he wanted to make sure he heard it's poem.

"12 years it has been since the second war it did end,

many a witch and wizard lost their life and many more were afraid to take a husband or a wife.

Because of this of you there are few, but 10 will have to do.

Now sit upon my stool and place me upon your head and I'll tell you which house will hold your bed."

Teddy looked around as they started with Allen, Primrose. "Hufflepuff!" Blair, Raymond. "Ravenclaw!" Creevy, Elizabeth. "Gryffindor!" D'Arcy, Cathan. "Gryffindor!" Forest, Emma. "Hufflepuff!"

Lupin, Theodore. Teddy heard the hat muttering. "Ah I see fine blood in you boy. Both your parents were brave and cleaver too. I wonder, you seem to have both those qualities. Smart too. What shall I do? Like to protect people, willing to put yourself in harms way eh? Harry Potter's god-son. I see it now, it must be…….Gryffindor!"

Montgomery, Anthony. "Hufflepuff!" O'Malley, Robert. "Ravenclaw!" Skeeter, Alphonse. "Slytherine!" Stevens. Lolly. "Ravenclaw!"

The headmistress, Professor Sprout, stood as soon as Lolly took her place at the Ravenclaw table. "Students, once again we are faced with a small incoming class. As we did last year, all of the first years will take their classes together. You new students will find that most of you will be sharing a room with at least one second year. Class schedules will be handed out tomorrow morning at breakfast. For tonight let's eat!

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

This looks like a good place to break. There are a whole bunch of excellent fan fictions out there that detail teddy's classes. I'm not even going to try. This fiction will be about what happens that forms his friendships and foeships (look I made up a word!). You might see him in a classroom, but he probably won't be studying:

Oh if you are confused about Molly and Arthur living in hogsmede read my story George.


	12. Chapter 12

Well this little bunny has grown to be a full fledge hare monster! I have had 2 chapters beating against my skull wanting to be written for a bit now, The first one gets to come out and play. I had no idea it would take this long.

I'm not JKR, not getting paid. HP world belongs to her.

Teddy 12

September 2, 2009

Teddy had remembered to owl his grandma that he had gotten in to Gryffindor, just before he went to bed last night. Just as the food appeared on the breakfast table, Bounty, and owls from all his uncles arrived with letters. Needless to say, one student getting that many letters caused quite a stir.

Professor Longbottom handed him his class schedule. "Ah Mr. Lupin I see you heard from the family!" Uncle Neville said with a wink. Teddy nodded and grinned. It sure was weird to hear his last name, but it made him feel grown up. He wondered if that was the way his dad had felt the first time a professor had called him"Mr. Lupin."

Sandy slid in to the seat next to Teddy and helped himself to a large portion of ham. "I wonder what's up with that lot?" He said, jerking his head toward the Slytherine table. Teddy turned to see what Sandy was talking about. The table seemed to be gathered around different students who appeared to be reading from some sort of newspaper. Teddy shrugged his shoulders and went back to eating, tucking his letters in to his backpack for later.

Classes went pretty well, he only got lost once when a stair suddenly changed direction. Lunch found him eating with one hand and laughing at a letter from Uncle Harry that had been filled with news of James. James had apparently tried to climb uncle Harry's book shelves in his den to get to the invisibility cloak. Aunt Ginny had forbid him to have a second piece of pie after dinner and he had decided to try to sneak down to the kitchen and get him some. All had gone well until he looked down and became terrified.

Afternoon found him with a free period, so he decided to sit outside and read a couple more of his letters. Cathan, Elizabeth and Lolly were sprawled out reading their letters too. Suddenly they were surrounded by Slytherine's Alphonse Skeeter was holding a copy of the "The Wizards weekly world report". "Look we've found the wareboy! " he sneered. "I told you my aunt was right. Hogwarts is putting us all in danger!" "That explains how he overpowered Kieran on the train." said a big dumb looking boy. "Let's put him in his place and whip him like a cur!" shouted a girl.

Teddy's friends tried to help but they were outnumbered. After a brief vicious attack the four of them were left beaten, bloody and unconscious.

"Poppy how could this have happened? I thought we fought the war so this sort of thing would never happen to our children!" Teddy could hear Aunt Ginny from very far away. "I thought that losing his mum and dad was all he'd have to suffer. I never thought someone could hate him, because his father was a werewolf!" Was that his Grandmother? What were they doing here? Why couldn't he open his eyes?

"Andromeda, Molly go get some rest, Arthur and I will sit with him a while." "Oh Harry have you found anything out yet? " Yes mum, the other young man came to long enough to identify their attackers as Slytherine. Headmistress Sprout suspects Rita Skeeter's nephew may have led the attack. Apparently Teddy was bullied on the train by an older Slytherine and was being rescued by a 2nd year Ravenclaw girl when the boy used a spell on her and Teddy knocked him out."

"Dennis, how's your niece doing?" "Much better, thanks." "Andromeda, Harry and I are so grateful she tried to help Teddy. We are just sorry anyone had to get hurt." "Ginny, Voldemort is gone and the sacrifices we made have improved our world. But sometimes stupid just can't be cured. The Rita Skeeters will always find a way to play upon predijuce to create evil."

Teddy wanted badly to wake up and get a drink of water. He was so thirsty, and he hurt all over. Slowly, carefully he opened his eyes. It was dark and he appeared to be in a hospital bed. He turned his head slowly to see if he could find a glass of water. "Teddy, oh Teddy , Mon petit garçon. Beel hurry geet Ginny and Harry he ess awake!"

School term 2009 - 2010

Teddy was in the hospital wing for a total of four weeks. Cathan, Elizabeth and Lolly had been hurt almost as bad as Teddy. Apparently an article by Rita Skeeter had started it all. Somehow she had gotten a picture of Teddy when he had been morphing his face to look like a fox to entertain Roxanne and made up garbage about him transforming in to a werewolf like his dad. If she had wanted to cause widespread panic among the parents of Hogwarts, she had failed. The only students that left had been her own nephew and 5 other Slytherines who had been expelled for endangering the life of other students.

There was never another incident anywhere near as bad as that one while Teddy attended school. It was as if the students and parents remembered why the war against evil had been fought and decided as one that, at least here and now, understanding and peace would prevail.

Aunt Hermione had successfully sued Rita and the rag she worked for. Both had been put out of business. Because of the monetary judgment, Teddy's friends would not ever have to worry about paying for higher education. In addition, a fund had been set up to finance a sanctuary for werewolves.

Christmas had been joyous, the rest of the school year flew by. Before he knew it, Teddy was on the beach at shell cottage with Victoire and all the cousins again.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

That's it for now! I most likely will not update until Sunday. I'm going to hand over my laptop and I-pod to the son-in-law to see if he can fix what I messed up! Grandma Beth


	13. Chapter 13

-1Please fasten you seat belts and remain seated while the fan fiction is in motion. I've hit fast forward.

Jkr is still the owner of Harry Potter and all that. I still don't make a cent.

Teddy 13

I was a quiet day at the MOM. Harry sat with his heels upon his desk and hands folded behind his head. The framed pictures had only grown in number since he had moved in to this office. He smiled as his children, nieces and nephews waved to him from their frames. The latest was a picture Dennis had taken of Teddy and his friends celebrating Teddy's 17th birthday in hogsmede.

Seventeen. Could it have been that long? Who could have known that that tiny baby who had captured his heart would be the tall young man waving to him, one arm slung around the shoulder's of his best mate Victoire.

Bill smiled as he packed the last picture in to the box. He had decided that he had worked for Gringots long enough. This was his last day. After taking a month off he was going to join his brother George in running WWW. The picture he held in his hand was of two babies, one white haired and one who's hair changed colors, sleeping on a blanket at the beach in front of shell cottage.

Victoire was going to be 16 next month and the other baby, Teddy was already 17. They were each other's best friends., had been all their lives. The tall strong, handsome man and the absolutely stunning young woman.

George sat sipping his tea as he read the latest letter from his god-daughter Victoire. It was thanking him for helping arraign the surprise fireworks display for Teddy's 17th birthday. He smiled as he thought of the trouble those two seemingly innocent and trustworthy youngsters could stir up! His brother Fred would be proud of the pranks Victoire and Teddy had pulled off at Hogwarts. George suspected that Neville knew who was behind the occasional mayhem, but he had never let on.

Hagrid and Gwarp sat in front of Hagrids hut watching as a group of laughing students headed their way. Leading the way, as usual, were Teddy and Victoire. The best friends and their lot never failed to visit and help set Hagrid and Gwarp's huts to rights for the approaching week. Sandy and Lolly loved to bake and Hagrid let them use his fire and in exchange they supplied him and Gwarp with enough baked goods to keep them happy. Victoire and Sam had a real way with plants, Hagrid's garden was now his pride and joy! Neville declared there was no better kitchen garden in the whole of wizarding Britain. Cathan was a quiet Lad. He never said much and was as steady as a rock. He had earned Hagrid's undying devotion after he had protected Gwarp from a group led by that git Bryony last year.

Neville had seen the students as they headed to Hagrid's. He suspected strongly that they were behind the mysterious appearance of a ten foot high pink flamenco that had graced the grounds this morning. They and a certain map.

Arthur was happily humming to himself as he connected "cable" to his television. Teddy had been by that weekend and helped explain all about satellites and on demand. His and Molly's flat had become the hang out place on hogsmede weekends for Teddy, Victoire and their group. Dudley had introduced most of Arthur's grandchildren to muggle movies. Now the kids would have someplace to watch them.

Ron looked up as Teddy's owl landed on the beach. Hermione and the children played in the surf not too far from where he was grilling steaks. They were on George's island enjoying a bit of a holiday. After offering up his letter, Bounty headed to the owlery to rest from his long journey. "Oi! Hermione we have a thank you from Teddy!"

Charlie finished his lonely tea. He sealed the letter and tied it to the owl's leg. He sure hoped Andromeda said Teddy could spend part of the summer with him. He desperately missed his nieces and nephews.

Softly shimmering beings looked down upon a group of laughing youngsters. Tonks reached for Lupin's hand. "Remus our boy is a man."

The tall thin man wiped a sparkling tear from her cheek. "Do you think he is lonely?" she asked. "Dora my love look around at how many people are thinking about our Teddy. That much love does not leave room for loneliness."


	14. Chapter 14

So I wasn't going to write another chapter today, until I checked my account. Over 2000 hits! 16 reviews and 5 of you have it as a favorite! Besides that chapter that has wanted to be written is giving me a headache. Distinctly reminds me of Hermione, hand all up in the air grunting "O" and all.

You guessed it I'm not Ms. Rowling. No money being made here.

Teddy 14

July 2015

Teddy was enjoying an early morning fly. It had been a fantastic 3 weeks. Today was his last full day with Uncle Charlie at the reservation. He was heading home tomorrow to get ready for his last year at Hogwarts.

Teddy was starving! He landed in front of Charlie's cabin. All thought of breakfast left his mind with one look at Charlie's face. "Teddy we have to get to London now! Harry has been hurt, and it's bad."

Dragon had been the fastest way for them to get to England. They had landed at Hogwarts and a grim faced Hagrid had taken charge of the dragon. From there they apperated directly to St. Mungo's.

Teddy now sat holding a sobbing Lilly as James and Al leaned against his sides. Arthur had told them that Harry had been working under cover, investigating the disappearance of children from a magical community in London. "He had been working day and night since the first child was reported missing two weeks ago. Yesterday he sent Ron a message that he was close and that a team should meet him at Shropshire immediately. When they arrived there was no sign of Harry. Ron and the team, sensing something was wrong, spent the night re-tracing Harry's investigation. This morning they had found Harry and all the children in an abandoned warehouse near Dover. The children were badly beaten, but still alive. Apparently they were being abused by a wizard who got off on causing them pain. It looked as if Harry disarmed him and was winning the battle when he was ambushed by another wizard or witch. Ron found Harry barely alive, he had lost most of his blood volume."

The healers had told the family they thought Uncle Harry would not make it. They were advised to say their goodbyes. Ron, Hermione and Percy had left, angry, for the ministry after being allowed to see Harry.

At long last Teddy was allowed in. Charlie gently took Lilly from him. Teddy had never seen his Uncle lay so still, or look so small. Uncle Harry had always been bigger than life. He was teddy's rock, the only father he had ever known. Aunt Ginny sat beside the bed, white faced and silently crying. She held one of Harry's hands. Teddy stopped first and kissed her gently on the top of the head. Then he sat on the other side of the bed and took his Uncles other cold hand. He knew he should be telling Harry how much he loved him and thanking him for all he had meant to him, but he couldn't. All he could feel was sadness and anger.

The anger won. "Damn it Uncle Harry fight! I can't lose you, Aunt Ginny can't lose you. You have three kids to raise! WE LOVE YOU! WE NEED YOU!"

Teddy ran blindly from the room, not knowing or caring where he was running to. He could hear people calling his name and he did not stop. He had to get out of there. Away from the sight of his Uncle looking like a corpse. Away from the thought that he might have to go on without the man who had raised him.

Teddy found himself on a rocky beach, exhausted, not sure how he had gotten there. Not even sure where there was. Teddy cried himself to sleep, great wrenching sobs racking his body. Teddy felt himself being lifted like a baby, cradled in strong arms. "Fleur let them know I've found him, he's here at shell cottage." Bill laid him gently on a couch and covered him with a blanket. "I'll stay with him, let me know if anything changes."

Teddy woke to the sound of his grandmother's voice softly talking with Bill. "Well it's a good sign he made it through the night. The healers thought they had lost him more than once, but Harry just keeps fighting back." He sat up suddenly, it all came back to him, the fear, the anger and then shame. He felt an overwhelming sense of shame for leaving Ginny and the children when they needed him.

Bill was by his side in a second. "NO! you have every right to feel like you do. Running was a natural reaction. Your body and mind needed a chance to process everything and you needed rest. Now you are going to eat, take a shower and then we will head back to the hospital. Understand?"

Teddy never left St. Mungo's for the next two weeks. He would only leave Ginny long enough to shower, or to eat. His friends kept a constant vigil. Victoire had to be made to go home each evening.

Uncle Ron had entered Harry's room one week in to the ordeal and said softly to Ginny, "It's over, we have the people responsible. Neither of you are going to like this, it was Alphonse Skeeter. Rita is the one who cursed Harry."

Uncle Percy had been put on administrative leave, apparently he had tried to strangle Rita with his bare hands as she was being led in to the MOM. He was later cleared of any charges. Minister Shaklebolt had released a statement "if the ministry fired Mr. Weasley I'd have to fire half the staff, including myself. He was just the first one to get to her."

Aunt Hermione had personally and brilliantly prosecuted both Skeeters. There was no way either of them would be free ever again.

Two weeks and one day after he had been found Uncle Harry opened his eyes and reached for Ginny. Though still weak he was able to see James and Teddy off to Hogwarts September 1st.

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

Mea Cupa. I just realized some of my dates are wrong. I'll go back and fix it soon. Grandma Beth


	15. Chapter 15

Plot bunnies plot bunnies happy little plot bunnies. I wonder dear readers if fan fiction can be thought of as an obsession when plot bunnies assault you at Wal-Mart? NSTIW, zipping along in my chair when, in the clearance aisle, a plot bunny hopped right out of a Joe Forman grill and attacked me! Now I have no idea if it will get in to a fan fiction. I have wrote it down. It's not fitting here, but Arthur would LOVE it!

(You know this legal business gets old after a while) I am not JKR. It belongs to her. I'm still broke.

Teddy 15

Dear Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry I told James I would owl you and let you know he was sorted in to Gryffendor. Fred was so happy to have his partner in the same house he tried to bribe another second year to switch dorms so they could share a room. Cooler heads prevailed. (You know Victoire is scary when she gets mad).

Please don't disown me, but I gave the map to James last night and taught him how to use it. See I thought since this is my last year, and I don't really need it anymore that it should go to the oldest grandson of a marauder.

Now hear me out. You know Fred and James are going to sneak around and try stuff any way right? I figured at least this way they wouldn't get caught as often and might get more school work done if not in detention all the time.

I'm afraid that Victoire does not agree. (Did I mention she's scary when she's mad?) I do have one question, Aunt Ginny when did you teach her your bat bogey hex?

Love, Teddy

Dear Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, How could you have raised a god-son with such a complete lack of common sense?

Do you know HE GAVE THE MAP TO JAMES AND TAUGHT HIM HOW TO USE IT? I hope you don't mind, but I had a small visit with James and Fred this morning before breakfast and explained how doing something stupid and getting kicked out of Hogwarts was not a good idea.

I'm afraid I may have threatened to use Fred's beater bat on both of their arses if they came remotely close to being expelled.

I TRIED to visit with Teddy last night about his complete lack of judgment in this matter but he would not see reason. I am currently NOT talking to him.

By the way Aunt Ginny, thank you for teaching me the BB hex.

Love, Victoire

Dear Mom and Dad, First I have no plans on getting kicked out of school. I have no idea why Victoire would believe Fred and I would do something foolish!

I promise I'll be very good and study hard! Please don't take the map away. Your loving son, James

P.S. Did you know Victoire looks a lot like Grandma Molly when she is mad?

Dear Mammon and Papa, Molly was sorted in to Ravenclaw and James was sorted in to Gryffendor. I have never been so glad to be in Ravenclaw. Love, Dominique

Dearest Mother and Father, I am proud to say I have been chosen for Ravenclaw on the strength of my superior intelligence and dedication to hard work. I am relived to tell you James was placed in Gryffendor.

With warmest regards, Your daughter Molly

Hey Pops did you know Victoire can make bats fly out of people's noses? Cool huh! Love, Fred P. S. James is in the cool house!


	16. Chapter 16

We are almost done with Teddy's hogwart years.

Teddy 16

"YOU WANT TO BE A WHAT?" Christmas break was certainly not shaping up to be a cheerful one this year. To say my grandmother was not reacting well to my vocational choices would be and understatement. I had hoped to have this conversation in private, but dear sweet James had announced to everyone at the dinner table that I had been talking to Victoire about becoming an auror. I made a mental note to bind him to his bed Christmas morning.

"Now Grandma, Mum was an auror and Uncle Harry is the head of the department." "My point exactly! Your mother is dead and we almost lost Harry this summer!" My normally emotionally steady grandmother ran from the room in tears. Grandma Molly gave me a withering look and left after her. I looked to Uncle Harry for support. "Don't look at me mate, I'm not to happy about this either."

Well didn't that just put your knickers in a twist. I excused myself and headed to my favorite place to think, the beach at Shell Cottage. What was I going to do? There was no way I wanted to defy my Gran, she had lost so much. And to find out Uncle Harry was worried too. But damn it I knew I was meant to be an auror!

Nothing was settled before I left for school again. I had let the matter drop in an effort to make it a happy Christmas.

"What am I going to do?" Victoire and I were blessedly alone in an unused classroom. I had to use charm to stick the terrible two to a couple of chairs in order for us to get some time to talk. It did have the added benefit of providing time them to study. Victoire had stuck their quills to their hands and told them to write their charms essays or bats would fly.

"Teddy you do realize that, as an adult, you have the right to be whatever you want right?"

"Yeah I can see that happening. Uncle Harry I know you are the head of the department and all so please don't block my application. Oh and by the way Gran just died of a broken heart, the funeral's on Tuesday. That'll work."

"Listen, Uncle Dudley was telling me that muggles often take a year off before starting training for their jobs. They call it a gap year. Why don't you take a year off, go see Charlie, Aunt Luna and spend some time on the island? At the very least it would give you another year to come with ways to convince them."

"You are bloody brilliant! I knew there was a reason you're my best mate!"

So I dispatched owls to Gran and Uncle Harry, that did the trick, They soon both convinced themselves I'd, 'grow out of this phase', (like I was a bloody 5 year old wanting a wand), in a year.

The rest of the school year flew by. Gryffendor almost won the quidditch cup. Not to bad , considering Fred was the only decent player we had. We did win the house cup, barely. James and Fred had set a record for most points taken from a house. I had to admit that maybe Victoire was right and that giving James the map was a mistake.

Before I knew it I was back at Kings cross, saying goodbye to my friends and making plans with Victoire to go shopping for my gap year.


	17. Chapter 17

Hey look I'm still not JKR! I also do not get paid!

Teddy 17

Teddy had decided to stick around England until after the kids got off to Hogwarts in September, he just had to be there when 4 Weasley's and a Potter boarded the train. He almost felt sorry for the sorting hat.

Victoire was meeting him at WWW so they could buy some of the things he would need. After Lunch Uncle Dudley was picking him up to take him to a Muggle outfitters. Teddy had decided to backpack, alone part of the time.

Teddy stepped out of the fire at the shop and was promptly knocked down as he was group hugged by 2 younger girls and one younger boy.

"Teddy! We get to go shopping all by ourselves!"

"Momman said we were old enough, as long as we do not leave diagon alley."

"Fred and James are really mad because they got grounded for stealing Aunt Ginny's broom and flying to visit Hagrid."

"Albus can't come because James used a hex on him so he couldn't tell and Aunt Ginny has to take him to St. Mungo's to get the zipper removed from his lips.

He could finally get a word in when Rose, Louis and Roxanne took a breath. "OK so let me get this straight. James and Fred flew a broom all the way to Hargids?" Three heads bobbed up and down. "And James hexed a zipper on to Albus' mouth?" Again the trio of heads bobbed. Teddy was thankful he had graduated, if Al got sorted in to Gryffendor too the brother's would end up blowing up the tower during one of their fights. He sure hoped Victoire could handle it.

Teddy and Victoire headed towards WWW with their arms full of packages. He was sure he had everything he would need, except the camping equipment.

When they got to the shop it was strangely dark. A sign hung in the front door, 'closed for family emergency'. They apperated straight in to the office.

"Oh Zanks heevan! Wee were afraid Zaa might have got you too!" Fleur engulfed them in s bone crushing hug.

When Teddy could breath again he saw Uncle Harry standing in the corner with a scowl on his face. All the Weasley adults were there except Charlie and Ginny. The women were weeping and the men looked as if they could kill with their bare hands.

"Mammon what has happened?"

Harry handed Victoire a grubby piece of parchment, Teddy read over her shoulder.

Weasley if the two of you ever want to see your brats alive have the Potters youngest bring 3 million Galleons in gold to the London zoo, aviary by 2 p.m. No funny stuff and no aurors. Mess this up and they die along with your niece! We are watching you!

"We don't know what we are going to do." Said Bill. "The money's no problem, but there is no way in hell we'll put Lilly in danger."

"I'll do it." All the heads in the room turned toward Teddy's voice. "Listen, I'm an adult and I can morph into Lilly."

"Only if I come along under my cloak." said Uncle Harry.

"Are you forgetting that your feet now show under that thing?" Asked Hermione.

"No Uncle Harry they'll figure it out and the kids could all be killed. I have to do this alone."

"No you don't. I'm an adult too and my brother is one of the ones being held. I'm short enough to fit under the cloak."

It took some talking but Teddy and Victoire finally convinced them they could do it.

"I don't see as if we have a choice." Harry said at last.

They sat down to brain storm. Harry asked Hermione to make fake galleons like she had for the DA. But instead of having a message appear on them, make them plottable. By 1:15 they were ready.

Teddy stood in front of Lilly and concentrated. Suddenly he began to shrink, and his face and body became that of a red headed, brown eyed 9 year old girl.

"That's bloody brilliant mate!" exclaimed George.

At 2 p.m. Teddy/Lilly stood clutching a magically lightened back pack inside the aviary. He could feel Victoria at his back.

The crowd thinned and he could see the three children with two scruffy looking wizards. The children were scared and dirty. One of the wizards was sporting a black eye. Teddy/Lilly walked towards the group. He felt Victoria leave his back and knew she was circling around as they had planned.

"Give over the bag little girl" Said the wizard on the right. Teddy could see that both wizards had their wands pointed at the children.

"My daddy said I wasn't supposed to until my cousins are standing away from you!"

"OK you three go stand over there, and no funny stuff!" Growled the other wizard.

Teddy/ Lilly walked toward the two wizards. Just as he held out the bag he heard a distinctive pop and knew that Victoire had gotten the children and apperated away.

The closest wizard, though startled, recovered enough to grab Lilly/Teddy's arm. "Hey what's going on here?"

Teddy let go of the morph and began to grow back to his real height and build. The wizard dropped his arm like it was hot and the two wizards disappeared with a pop.

Teddy apperated directly to the storeroom of WWW. Slipping on his own jeans, he ran to the office to find the three children safely in their mother's arms and Victoire being hugged by her dad.

Before anyone else could get close to him Victoire sprang on him , grabbed the back of his head and kissed him like he had never been kissed in his life! When she let go he sat, hard upon the floor.

Uncle Harry's stag bounded in to the room. "We've caught them!"

Ttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

So in my mind this is how Teddy and Victoire went form being best mates to being a couple.


	18. Chapter 18

We are getting near the end of this story. No I'm not done with Teddy's life yet, but other bunnies are clamoring for attention. After I get them taken care of we will see what happens from here

Teddy 18

Teddy and Victoire spent the summer blissfully redefining their relationship. Harry had the TALK with Teddy. "Blimey Uncle Harry! First I respect Victoire way too much to do anything that makes her uncomfortable. Second Have you seen her Dad? Third do you know how many uncles she has?"

Harry chuckled as he remembered the "chat" Ginny's brothers had with him right after he and Ginny had gotten back together.

The summer flew by and before they knew it September 1st had arrived. Teddy carried Bounty's cage to an empty compartment for Victoire. He had decided that a backpacker with a caged owl might be something even muggles would notice, so Bounty was going to school with Victoire.

They had settled in for a long goodbye snog when James had burst in on them. It had taken Victoire pulling out her wand and mumbling the word 'bats' to get him to leave. Much too soon the whistle was blowing and it was time for him to leave her.

Teddy had said goodbye to his Gran that morning and was meeting harry and Ginny for Lunch before he caught a portkey to Paris.

"So James tells us he burst in on you um, saying goodbye to Victoire." Uncle Harry smiled. "I hope he didn't ruin the moment. OW!" Aunt Ginny had slapped Uncle Harry up side the head.

Bounty found him that night in a magical youth hostel, just outside of Paris. Teddy was contentedly full of good bread and soup. The only complaint that he had was the tea was awful!

My love, It has been just a few short hours since we said goodbye, but yet It seems like forever. The five little ones did cause quite a stir. Albus, Lois, Roxanne and Rose were all sorted in to Gryffendor and Lucy joined her sister and Dominique in Ravenclaw.

You'll never guess who was sorted in to Gryffendor too. Scorpius Malfoy. Apparently the Malfoys must have finally gotten new blood in the breeding stock with his mum. He seems like a sweet kid.

Oh I don't think we will have to worry about the terrible two getting out of hand after I leave. I came in to the common room tonight to find that Roxanne and Rose had beaten them up because they had transfigured Roxanne's tie into a snake.

Write me soon about all your adventures and stay away from the women of Paris! Love, Victoire

My dearest, Why would I even look at another when my heart belongs to the example of the finest product of the pairing of France and England? You know none can compare to your beauty and brains! Your devoted Teddy.

OK Lupin, hitting the wine a bit heavy are we? Or has all the pastries put you in sweetness overload? Victoire

OH cruel keeper of the key to my heart. I pour out my deepest feelings for you and you accuse me of being a drunkard! A distraught T. Lupin.

Oi! Do I have to send Uncle Harry over there to get you in to a 12 step program? I think it's time you moved on to a country with a few less vineyards! V.

By this time Bounty was sick and tired of having flown the channel five times and bit Teddy hard on the nose.

Teddy caught him nice fat Paris rat and let him rest a whole day before sending Victoire a bottle of perfume and this note;

V, Bounty has shown his disapproval at the frequency of our playful exchange. How about we write once a week? Remember I love you! T.

Bounty was much happier after that as Teddy worked his way through France, Switzerland, Austria and finally Romania. With every letter he sent Victoire a small gift from where he was and she sent him good English tea and letters from the cousins.

Rose had posted a map in the common room and it was full of small pictures of Teddy waving at each of the stops he had described to them.

Teddy and Victoire had grown up together and knew each other's lives well, but through their letters they each came to understand the other's heart.

He met up with Uncle Charlie just before Christmas and they returned to England together for the holidays.

The day after his return to England found him the new headquarters of WWW, nervously waiting for a word with Bill.

"Uncle Bill, I know this may seem sudden and you might think Victoire is too young, but I'm willing to wait until you think she is old enough ………canipleasehaveyourpermissiontoaskvictoiretomarryme?"

With just the briefest hesitation, just long enough to translate what Teddy had said in to english, Bill came around his desk and hugged him hard. "Of course you can."

Bill's head appeared in the fire at Shell cottage. "Fleur, Fleur! You owe me 50 gallens!"

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

I promise I'll take you through the wedding.


	19. Chapter 19

JKR owns the rights to all things Harry Potter. I do not make a cent from fan fiction.

Enjoy.

Teddy 19

Victoire knew something was up. She kept catching her mum sniffling and looking at her. She didn't figure it was tragic news because her dad was wearing a goofy grin all the time. Oh well she'd figure it out later. Right now she had a date to get ready for.

Andromeda found Teddy sitting on his bed looking at a picture album. She looked over his shoulder to see Nymphadora and Remus beaming back at her, Nymphadora flashing her engagement ring at the camera. She placed a hand on her grandson's bright pink hair.

"Gran do you think mum would like it that I'm giving her ring to Victoire?"

"OH Teddy she'd be over the moon!"

"I know I don't say it enough, but thanks Gran."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thanks for raising me, for being there and for making sure I knew what love is. Knowing what love is sure made it easier to recognize it with Victoire."

"Oh Teddy, you kept me alive and young! I don't know what I'd have done with out you and our heart family!"

A few minutes passed by as they sat comfortable wrapped in a hug. "Teddy, I've been wanting to tell you I was wrong about something."

"You, admitting you were wrong? Do I need to call a healer?" Teddy, grinning, ducked the blow she aimed at him.

"Stop it! I'm trying to be serious! Teddy after you saved the little ones last summer I realized I should have never kept you from your dream. So if you want to be an auror I think you should."

Teddy smiled, remembering the conversation a few hours later as he apperated to Shell cottage. He had the ring and a special picture tucked into his pocket. He landed on the beach, he was a bit early to check if everything was ready. Bill was standing at the entrance to a small candle lit tent.

"I can't thank you enough, you and Aunt Fleur for setting this up!" Bill grinned, shook his hand and disappeared with a pop.

Ten minutes later Victoire and he were exchanging an hello kiss. "You going to tell me where we are going Lupin?

"You'll know soon! Take my arm." The couple disappeared with a pop. "OK open your eyes."

Victoire opened her eyes to see a table for two set with her mums fine china and Kreacher grinning with a towel folded over his arm like a waiter in a fine French restaurant. Teddy pulled out her chair and they sat down.

"Master Teddy would you like Kreacher to pour the wine?"

"Yes, thank you Kreacher," They preceded to have a meal filled with wonderful food. "Kreacher you out did yourself! I did not have a better meal the whole time I was on the continent!"

"Thank You Master Teddy. Kreacher will serve the desert and coffee and leave you now." After placing a lovely slice of chocolate cake in front of each of them, he disappeared with a pop.

For the first time Victoire noticed a framed picture on the table. It was of two babies on a beach blanket. "Teddy where are we?" Teddy snapped his fingers and she could suddenly hear the waves. "The beach!"

"I brought you here to the place I first remember seeing you to ask a question." Teddy came around the table and kneeled in front of her. "Victoire Weasley, would you marry me?"

Victoire looked down at the ring he was holding and then in to his hopeful face. "YES!" They never did eat desert. After the ring was securely on her finger they apperated to the parlor of Shell cottage. Her mum hugged both of them and cried, her dad kissed her softly on the cheek and slapped Teddy in the back.

"Welcome to the family Son!"

"Thank you Uncle Bill!"

"I zinks eet es time you called us Mammon and Poppa, Yes?"

They all returned to the beach where Kreacher had transfigured the small tent in to a large marque. Somehow Uncle Harry had gotten everyone to show up, even Teddy and Victoire's friends. The party went on for hours and ended with a spectacular fireworks display.

Four shimmering beings looked down upon the lovers holding hands and walking along the beach. "Congratulations Tonks, Lupin!" Fred slapped them both on the back.

"Shall we have a toast?" As the last word left Ted's lips 4 glasses of fire whiskey appeared. "To my grandson and his lovely bride to be. May they live a long life filled with love and children!"

Tonks lifted her smiling, tear streaked face to Remus for a kiss.


	20. Chapter 20

JK Rowling is the most excellent author of Harry potter and it belongs to her . Words and music to Sunrise, Sunset are by: Jerry Bock and Sheldon Harnick, and as such belong to them.

Three years flew by. Uncle Harry had accepted Teddy's application to the auror program. Victoire had apprenticed with a magical organic farming operation after school.

They had found a large plot of land near Shell cottage and in his spare time Teddy had gotten a house and barns set up.

It was the day after Victoire's 21st birthday. Today they were to be married. The ceremony was to be on the beach at shell cottage and then the reception in their largest barn.

Arthur, who still loved all things muggle, had fallen in love with a song called "Sunrise, Sunset" from a musical called Fiddler on the roof. As soon as they, and their parents heard it they knew it was perfect for their first dance.

Victoire was humming it as she got ready. She had decided that just Dominique, her Momman, Andromeda and Aunt Ginny would help her get ready. Dominique was her maid of honor and Teddy's friends understood when he said he could not think of anyone better that Uncle Harry to be his best man.

Everyone was going to be there. It was to be quite a celebration. Hagrid had finally given up his post at Hogwarts and Victoire had hired him to help her run the farm. Gwarp loved the sea air and was doing very well as his brother's helper. The only sad note was that Kreacher had died in his sleep a year ago. He was buried next to Doby. Teddy had already placed sunflowers, Kreacher's favorite flower, on his grave today. Teddy had also visited the memorial at Hogwarts with Uncle Harry. Victoire had sent a small version of her bouquet along for him to place on his Mum's grave.

All the cousin's were attendants. The girls looked lovely in long sundress in pastel shades that complimented each girl. The boys, like Teddy, were in a loose cream top and cream linen pants.

Aunt Hanna and Uncle Neville's twins, Frank and Alice were the ring bearer and flower girl. Her daddy was beaming as he led her down the aisle.

The ceremony was a blur and before they knew it they had kissed and apperated with a pop to the farm. They retired to the house to "rest" (snog each other senseless), while their guests were seated in the barn.

Uncle Harry announced them as Gwarp gently lowered them to the dance floor from his over sized palm.

The dinner was fabulous. Grandma Molly and Aunt Hannah had insisted on making it as a present to the two of them.

Suddenly the lights went dim and a spot light lit the dance floor. Aunt Ginny and Bill touched their wands to their throats as Teddy led Victoire to the floor.

(Bill)  
Is this the little girl I carried?

(Ginny)  
Is this the little boy at play?

(Together)  
I don't remember growing older  
When did they?

(Ginny)  
When did she get to be a beauty?

(Bill)  
When did he get to be so tall?

(Together)  
Wasn't it yesterday  
When they were small?

Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze

Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears

(Bill)  
What words of wisdom can I give them?  
How can I help to ease their way?

(Ginny)  
Now they must learn from one another  
Day by day

(Bill)  
They look so natural together

(Ginny)  
Just like two newlyweds should be

(Their family stood and joined in the singing)  
Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly flow the days  
Seedlings turn overnight to sunflowers  
Blossoming even as we gaze

Sunrise, sunset  
Sunrise, sunset  
Swiftly fly the years  
One season following another  
Laden with happiness and tears

There wasn't a dry eye in the house. Bill next danced with his daughter as Teddy led his Grandmother around the floor. Victoire danced with George, her god-father and Harry, her Grandfather and her Uncles. Teddy danced with Fleur, Ginny , Grandma Molly and his Aunts.

To say the party was a rousing success would be an understatement. George and Bill out did themselves with the fireworks. It began with a golden rendition of the picture of Teddy and Victoire as babies on the beach and ended with a picture of the happy couple in their wedding finery.

As they stood, wrapped in each other's arms, watching the last image die away the sound of the crowd suddenly went away and just for a second they felt feather light kisses on their cheeks.

Tttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttt

That's it for now friends. Don't be sad. I see a plot bunny named "The Lupins" hopping in the back ground. For now Charlie really wants me to go on with his life. Then there is the rest of the family and friends to play with!

Thank you to all who have read and to all who have had such nice things to say. I hope this lived up to your expectations. Grandma Beth


End file.
